1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a machine for converting thermal energy into work which operates as a closed circuit and more specifically to an efficient machine which enhances rapid steam condensation to increase the amount of energy converted to work by a motor.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional thermal machines include a liquid tank traversed by a coil in which a heating fluid circulates, thereby constituting a source of heat, a condenser situated at a higher level than the tank and thereby constituting a source of cold which is capable of removing heat via a thermally insulated pipe in which a low pressure is produced. The insulated pipe connects the tank to the condenser and a hydraulic motor is provided in the lower part of a return pipe system which connects the condenser to the tank. In this manner the heat generated in the tank under the low pressure prevailing above it rises as far as the condenser, where it condenses, and then descends in the form of a liquid, the potential energy of which serves to actuate the hydraulic motor, thereby converting thermal energy to work. The liquid leaves the motor and returns to the tank via a pipe. The coil is connected at both of its ends to a basin and the basin is partly filled with water, a pump being interposed along one of the connections between the liquid tank and the basin.